The Beginning of the End
by Rei Of Zeroxgod
Summary: ummm no clue wat to write jus give me hints on the sumnmary any commentary appreciated


The Beginning of the End Chapter 1 by Zes Up in an alternated dimension unbeknownst to the inhabitants of Earth there is a lone figure of a man lying down seemingly suspended in mid air. This man is none other then Goku who at the moment is lounging in a beach that has been conjured up by his own mind. "Ahhhhhhhhhh relaxing on this beach is so nice I only wish I had my family here with me." Goku said contented. All of a sudden the clouds get dark over Goku's imaginary sky and then a bolt of lightning strikes Goku. As soon as Goku got hit untold amounts of energy seemed to spring out of Goku's slightly burnt body. This energy flowing high up in the sky slowly coalesced into the eternal dragon. "Ahhhhh. Roarrrrrrrrrrr! Hello Goku. You have wished my master and I am now here to grant it." The Dragon's eyes start to glow a bright red. Shortly after the dragon's disappearance there is a slight disturbance in the air as Chi Chi and Gohan appear. "Chi Chi, Gohan! Your alive!!" Goku exclaimed "Who are you?" Chi Chi and Gohan inquired curiously "Whaaaat you don't remember me????!!! I'm your husband and your father Goku" Goku said "Errrm. I'm sorry but I don't know a Goku that was ever in my life. But come to think of it I don't remember my father anyway." Gohan said as thoughts flooded his minds. "Arggggggggggg!!!!! I wished for my family to come back but not like this" Goku rages on and on. Suddenly Goku's body becomes enveloped in a aura of golden light. He is thus transformed into a Super Saiyajin five. Covered in the red fur of the Super Saiyajin 4 he is massively powered up showing he is level five with his golden hair and green eyes that seem to peer stare into your soul.  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth there is a massive Earthquake that seems to rip the land in two. Out from the darkness of the deepest fissures come creatures of unfathomable evil and destructive power. Their leader is a demon summoned and created from all of the evils of man and every race of the universe. He was created from the whim of a mad god who desires to create chaos because that is his nature. The demon lord is known as YAKSHA. A low growl suddenly erupts from his mouth as the ground starts to shake. From the land bursts hundreds and hundreds of demon warriors. Each of them starts to howl at the moon, which has all of a sudden gone a blood red. As Yaksha continues to glare around and his newfound minions his eyes start to glow and an aura is suddenly generated around the huge hideous beast. He then finally speaks to them all. "My minions the hour of our grand return is once again at hand. The land is poisoned with the blood of the recently slained. With their blood we have been reborn with powers greater then before. The protectors of this once beautiful land have perished and with their death destruction passes in the wake!! We have been turned down continuously by the Z Warriors. But with the death of their strongest we will not be denied!!!" Yaksha then suddenly raises his fist up to the sky and lightning, fire and brimstone start to pour from the heavens The demons closest to the impact open their mouths as they receive this grand gift from the master. The ones swallowing brimstone become the generals of the burning legion (demon army of Yaksha). The lightning struck become the advance scouts of the legion and quickly fly away too search for a possible headquarters for their army. Finally the fire created the elites of their army. These where the ones chosen specially to guard their master.  
  
On the courtyard of the Capsule Corporation is a single lone man. His name is Ryujin Masahiro? Being the last person carrying the genes of a lost race he feels that he must become as strong as his ancestors in his short life span. Of course being the only living blood relative of the Briefs family he has also inherited Capsule Corporation and has already begun isolating the lost Saiyajin DNA so he can perhaps clone more of himself or keep the Saiyan race alive. As he stands there thinking of his training schedule for today he suddenly feels a massive earthquake. "Ahhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhh. God damn it the lab is falling apart!!!!!" "F%^ close the blast doors we must prevent any of the chemicals spilling out into the land!" "You there get on the intercom right away and tell everybody to evacuate the lab" "Professor get on the phone and call the main office tell him that we are evacuating everybody!!" "But sir we have to evacuate.." "I said NOW!!!" "yes sir..." "God help us all if we don't make it out of this alive."  
  
Far away somewhere deep in the Amazon rain forest lives a little boy named Phoenix. Unknown to normal society and even to himself he is a physical reincarnation of Goku. Phoenix was having fun swinging through the trees and eluding all of the most poisonous snakes gaping jaws when suddenly from the tree next to him erupts almost the whole bird population of the Amazon. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and out of the sky the advance scouts of the burning legion appear. They start to level and burn the surrounding forest to use it as there advance base. Phoenix shocked by such an act started to rush at the demons attempting to stop the burning of his home and his friends homes or at the very least to veer them off course and send them to some other place. A split second before Phoenix reaches him however he is ambushed from behind from one of the Elite Guards. "RRRRRRRRR GRAAAAH" Phoenix screams out to the burning forest "Ang Slave boy ish power grand"The demon speaks out to the boy Suddenly Phoenix's rage reaches a peak it's previously never reached before. As Phoenix starts to scream of unhuman and undreamed of pain and torture. As his pupils dilate and his hair starts to stand on end. The demon surprised and shocked and such power from only a single boy slams him into the boy and attempts to blast him to kingdom come. Purple blast after blast tears into the boys battered body as the ground around him crumbles and shakes. The trees fall on the boy further shielding from harm. The demon seeing the pile of rubble assumes that the boy is dead and flies off to join the main contingent of the Burning Legion. From the pile of rubble a single hand shoots out surrounded by a faint golden aura. A faint groan is issued from the pile of rubble. The pile then starts to shake and from the pile issues forth a golden streaming column of light. In the middle is Phoenix engulfed in the golden flames both of his namesake the Phoenix and from the raw strength of the super saiyajin transformation. With a scream of rage he busts out of the ground and starts to head toward the main contingent of the demon army. Half way there he loses his energy and abruptly crashes to the ground.  
  
Off on the shores of a lone island in the middle of the Pacific ocean stand three men. One is an old man seemingly in his 80's but in truth he is Master Roshi who cheats death by drinking from the fountain of Youth. The other two are his pupils. The first one is a tall male named Vash who possessed speed, strength and stamina greater than a normal man. The second one is a female named Milia. Being related to the great Mr. Satan she possessed incredible strength and power and if she concentrates hard enough can tap into her ki and use it to do incredible techniques. At the moment Milia and Vash are sparring with each other. Issuing forth from their hands as they strike and block each other a brief spark of electricity is seen. These two have been going head to head for hours and you can see the intensity of concentration on their faces. Raaarrrghhhhh scream the two combatants as they rush each other for one final charge a blast of light suddenly comes crashing from the heavens between the two of them. They are flung off the little island landing somewhere a couple of miles away from the island. Right before they land they each have a look of intense concentration and strain as they attempt to draw on their inner ki and start to fly back towards Master Roshi's Island. "Vash what was that" "I dunno but it was the most powerful force that I have ever felt in my life" "I have a bad feeling about this I think we better fly back to Master Roshi's Island doubletime" "Way ahead of you there Milia" A sound of charging ki is then issued force as their auras explode with power and there speed is raised up to mach speed. Once they land at the island they see a giant crater near the location of their fight. The smoke is so thick and strong that they can't even see even a few inches into the smoke. They draw on their ki to try and attempt to force the smoke away but as they power up for such an attack they are suddenly flicked back a few feet away from the smoke. Suddenly from the inside the smoke is flung away as a golden fire erupts from a single man standing in the crater. The two enter their fighting stance expecting the worse from this unknown man and attempt to gauge a reading of his fighting power. "Stop" Master Roshi suddenly exclaims "I don't know who you are but you best leave my island. These two are my pupils and they are some of the strongest fighters in the world." "Masttteeerrr Roshi??? Master Roshi!!!! Hey it's me Goku!" As suddenly as it appeared it was off again and there standing where it used to be was a man of fair build with an orange gi. There on the front of the uniform was clearly the emblazoned symbol of the Kame House Style of Martial Arts. "Goku??? But you disappeared after the giant battle with the evil Shen Long only Vegeta survived and he is already dead. So if you are who you say you are how can you be alive after so long?" "Ummmmm...I dunno. I think it's something to do with the fact that the dragon balls were absorbed by my body."  
  
"Two more test then if you are "The Goku" then you can turn into a Super Saiyajin 4 at will and remember the final battle detail by detail against Baby" "Of course I do! I'm a saiyajin remember. As for the SS4 I can't do that anymore I automatically go to SS5. But if I concentrate hard enough I think I can lower my power low enough to go SS4." "Okay then for the final test then there is only three people that were living that can ride the magic cloud "Flying Nimbus" if you can call down the cloud and ride on it then I will truly believe that you are Goku." As Master Roshi tells Goku about the final test a wispy dreamy look starts to enter Goku's eyes as he remembers the first time he rode on the flying nimbus. "Alright then I miss that cloud and I do miss the wind whipping on my face. FLYING NIMBUS!!!!!" As the echo from the shout recedes a fluffy little yellow cloud is seen in the distance flying at a speed rivaled only by few humans and surpassed by even fewer. "YAY it still remembers me" Goku jumps on the cloud and starts to fly around in spirals and spins skimming the water's surface and doing anything else he could think of. "He has finally come back" Master Roshi whispers mainly to himself as his eyes to start to well up and tear up again. Out in the background of the island Milia and Vash are whispering to each other wondering who this "Goku" is. "Psssst. Vash come over here." "What do you want Milia" "I don't trust this guy all we know about him is his name." "Are you blind Milia look at his uniform, it has Master Roshi's symbol on it. Look at his face there is no sign of hesitation, or dishonesty within his voice. Besides look at Master Roshi over there. He's crying to himself for the love of god Milia. Can't you believe that the guy over there might be the "Goku". " "Not really I haven't read up much on the legends of the old days like you did Vash. Besides even if Goku was still alive Master Roshi can't possibly know him. Master Roshi is just the greatest martial arts master in the world." "Okay Okay!! So you don't believe in legends and fabrications." Vash quickly disappears inside of the house. As he runs inside Milia's thoughts slowly began to turn from who the mysterious Goku was to how much power he had. Although Milia wasn't modest and knew that she was one of the most powerful beings on the planet the arrival of Goku filled her with terror and grief as she realized that she wasn't as powerful as she once thought. Vash finally runs back outside and shows Milia a crumpled, burnt out piece of newspaper clipping. On the clipping was a headline, a date, and a small slightly burnt picture on it. On the picture was Master Roshi the date was almost fifty to one hundred years old and the hedline said that Master Roshi supposedly retired from the Martial Arts world has come back and taught two little boys Krillin and Goku. "Still believe them to be a myth?" "I...I.. I can't believe it's him. I mean it can't be..can it?" "Milia no matter how much you want me to believe it I am not psychic and I can't read your thoughts." But Milia had already forgotten about him as thoughts of the man's incredible power came rushing back to her. The eerie creep of mortality seemed to be even closer now that she had experienced a taste of true power. "Helooooo, Heloooooooo. Milia? Milia! Milia!!!!" {Smack} the sound resounds all through out the tiny little island. "Owwwww!!! What did you do that for?" "Well one we are being called by Master Roshi over there. Two you were creeping me out and three you weren't listening to me so I needed to have revenge." 


End file.
